A Rose Among Thorns
by Xandurpein
Summary: Sequel to my first Dragon Age fic "Luck and Destiny". Leliana arrives in Denerim in the midst of a still complicated relationship between Queen Anora and Prince Michael.
1. Something Wicked

_This story is a sequel to my first tale about Queen Anora and Michael Cousland, called "Luck and Destiny - A Marriage of Convenience."_

* * *

Chapter 1. Something Wicked

Leliana strolled down the busy market street of Val Royeaux. A thousand sights, sounds and smells washed over her from every direction. She heard the sound of chanting voices from different directions, rising and falling like an eternal canon, as she moved lazily from one merchant's both to the next.

She loved this city as no other place in the world, with its wonders and vices. It was hard to imagine that she had once been prepared to give up. She found herself remembering that long night she had spent venting her fears and worries to her friend Michael, and he had listened patiently. He had said many wise things to her and made her see what she really wanted in life.

She loved the thrills of this wonderful city and the subtleties of it's Great Game, the endless game of scheming and plotting that most nobles in Orlais was continuously involved in. She would have withered locked away in the chantry forever.

Unfortunately Michael's insights into her mind had its short comings. He had seemed remarkably apt at missing all the carefully laid clues she had given him that she would be very amenable to a courtship. She often wondered if he had been polite about it or just clueless.

Leliana sighed. Ferelden wasn't a land of subtle nuances. Maybe she should have just thrown herself at him as blatantly as that swamp witch Morrigan.

She stopped at merchant stand at picked up a lovely pair of sky blue boots and made of the finest Antivan leather. She felt the thin supple leather and sighed. It was probably a bit too small for her which was a shame. With a last longing look at the boots she left and continued her walk.

Leliana looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was already past noon. Lord Roussel would be expecting her now. She hurried her steps. There was no reason to appear overly eager to please the Fox of Val Royeaux, but neither was it prudent to be rude to him.

Sometime later she knocked on the door to one of the many magnificent houses in the noble district of Val Royeaux, and a liveried servant had shown her into a chamber to wait for his master. Leliana looked at the many rich and wonderful furniture that decorated the room. Lord Roussel was rich and had many important friends. He was a master of the Great Game and an important patron to cultivate.

"Ah, Leliana! How good of you to spare a moment of your precious time" a rich melodious voice said behind her.

"Lord Roussel, you are far too kind. I am always at your service." Leliana answered with an exaggerated courtesy. "You wished to see me. To what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation? What can I do for you?"

Lord Roussel, the Fox of Val Royaeux, was a relatively small, but still imposing man. His dark complexion spoke of Antivan ancestry, but that was not something anyone would dare to mention to his face of course. Today he wore a rich purple tunic trimmed with gold, and a matching pair trousers. A white mask, made according to the latest fashion, hid the upper half of his face, except for his piercing green eyes.

"My dear Leliana. As much as I appreciate your willingness to offer your services, today it is I who can do something for you" he said smiling at her.

Leliana tensed behind her mask of civility. Lord Roussel was a master of the Great Game and, like all of his importance, he was as cold as ice. He would never invite a famous bard to his mansion without an ulterior motive. Her game was now to find out what, without committing herself too much.

"I have received some news that might interest you Leliana," Lord Roussel continued smiling amicably. "It concerns a former acquaintance of yours, Prince Michael of Ferelden."

For a moment Leliana almost lost her composure. She had not been prepared for this turn of events. Michael was far away in Denerim. What interest did Roussel have in him and what did he want from her?

"If it is help with Ferelden politics you seek, I'm afraid I have little knowledge of value. It's been long since the Prince and I met," Leliana said with feigned nonchalance.

"My dear Leliana, I would not call you here and pretend to be of help to you, just to drag you into something as sordid as Fereldan politics. I only wish to convey some information that might interest you, since you have a history with the Prince."

"What information is that?"

"Why, rumor has it that your Prince is not very happy with his current position. Apparently Queen Anora has him jump to do her slightest bidding, and yet she is so cold in bed that there is still no sign of an heir."

Leliana almost opened her mouth in an angry retort, but stopped herself just in time. This was no more than idle gossip on the street, and it was demeaning to her friend. All that remained was for her to discover why he was interested in prodding her like this.

"While I am grateful for you taking the time to convey this information, I can't help but wonder if there is no small favor you wish in return," Leliana said.

"Alas, you read me like an open book I'm afraid. All my shameful secrets are laid bare to your keen eyes. There is indeed a small favor you can do for me, if you return to Denerim," Lord Roussel said with a disarming smile.

"It so happens that our ambassador in Denerim has misunderstood his duties. His instructions are to aid all trade between Fereldan and Orlais. Unfortunately an acquaintance of mine, of the excellent trading house Domille, has troubles receiving the necessary permits to import silk to Ferelden. It seems the ambassador only favors the substandard cloth that the miserable house Veneer hawkes."

"Naturally I would feel forced to somehow repay you for the effort, should find it in the kindness of your heart to help me with this small matter," Lord Roussel finished.

Leliana smiled to herself. So this was her true mission. Convincing a bribed ambassador to recant or preferably accept better bribes from a new source. Her first thought was to politely refuse him, but Lord Roussel was an influential man. It would be a good thing if he owed her a favor. Besides, the mention of Michael had brought back old memories. She wondered how he was doing now, and if there really was any truth to the rumors about him and Queen Anora.

"Lord Roussel, as you anticipated I now feel moved to travel to Denerim. It will be my pleasure to help you with that small matter you asked of me while I'm there," Leliana said smiling.

"Wonderful news!" Lord Roussel said. "The good man Domille will be much relieved to hear this. I do hope that the Prince is well, if nothing else a visit from you is sure to brighten his day. Just as you have brightened mine."

* * *

Lord Roussel stood alone smiling to himself, after Leliana had left. That delightful girl was an excellent bard, and he had more than once been tempted to try and sample the delights her body hinted at. Unlike his ill fated underling Marjolaine, he knew better than to mix business and pleasure though.

Despite her skill, Leliana would always be a novice at the Great Game however. She was far too easy to read, to be able to deceive someone like him. And she was as simple in her desires as the rest of the people from Ferelden. Her feelings for the Prince where obviously just as strong as he had hoped they would be.

He did not know what the Empress truly planned, he doubted anyone did, but it was obvious that the Empress did not look favorably upon the speed at which Ferelden had recovered from the war and the Blight under the reign of Queen Anora and Prince Michael. This was his opportunity to gain much favor at court.

Little Leliana had no idea of her true purpose in Denerim or the part she would play in his game.


	2. Lost in the Castle

Chapter 2. Lost in the Castle

Michael studied his opponent with intense concentration. Ser Gaven was a huge strong man, at least three inches taller than the Prince. Right now the knight seemed to almost cringe under the his gaze however. No one liked sparring with the Prince, when he was in a bad mood

Michael stepped in towards Ser Gaven with his shield in front of him and the heavy practice sword held ready. The knight involuntarily backed away, but not fast enough. Michael extended his sword arm forward in a swift arc that sent his blade crashing into the knight's thigh, before he could deflect it with his shield.

Michael didn't even wait for his opponent to acknowledge the blow before he reversed the swing and brought another blow down on his head. Reeling from the blows Ser Gaven wasn't ready when Michael threw his entire body behind a shield bash that felled his opponent for good.

Michael panted, blood pumping, before he finally forced himself to relax. Maker help me, but I needed that, Michael thought ruefully. He took a deep breath and then extended an armored hand to help the dazed knight up again.

"Good work, Ser Gaven. Let's call it a day shall we." Michael said with feigned ease, trying to cover his embarrassment. He had been way too tough on the knight. He had just been so angry. Ser Gaven rose shakily and mumbled a reply before letting himself be led away by a squire.

Stripping his armor, Michael relived the earlier events of the day. He and Anora had slowly developed certain rules for how to cooperate. Anora had insisted that they should do their utmost to refrain from involving themselves in unnecessary debates publicly, and Michael certainly agreed with her. If there was any complicated issue they needed to address, then they tried to discuss it privately first.

The big problem was that Anora would grow impatient sometimes. Once she thought she knew what was to be done, it would take all his persuasion to make her even sit down and listen to his arguments. It wasn't that they really disagreed fundamentally, rather he had sometimes a different perspective on what was needed.

Yesterday Bann Oline had approached him about a dispute she had with her neighbor, Bann Yoran. It was the usual mess, claims and counter claims from the civil war years. He sympathized with Bann Oline, who had been a staunch ally of the Grey Wardens during the civil war, but there was really no way he could promise her what she wanted. Still, he was sure that if he could see to it that they offered some small compensation to ease the pain, then Bann Oline wouldn't take it too hard.

He had made it clear to the Queen that he wanted to discuss their strategy in dealing with Bann Oline before she pronounced her sentence in court, but she had avoided him all morning before court. On top of that Anora had phrased her ruling in a manner that seemed almost intended to insult Bann Oline on purpose. Michael had forced himself to sit silently and endure the furious Bann's accusing glares.

It was so unnecessary, when a few simple words could have kept Bann Oline content. Part of him wondered if the incident had anything to do with the fact that Oline was a quite striking woman in her early thirties. He told himself that he was imagining things, but there were times when it seemed that Anora was unusually harsh in dealing with his suggestions, whenever a pretty woman was involved.

He cursed silently to himself. He had long admitted to himself that his feelings for Anora where far more than just those for a political ally in an arranged marriage. He felt sure that she had come to care for him too, in her own way, but why the Maker did the woman have to make it so difficult to like her at times.

He had been very angry with Anora and said some unusually harsh words to her after court. He sighed and wondered if he shouldn't go to see Anora and try to patch things up with her. He still resisted that feeling though. He was always the one who took the initiative to mend any rift between them. Somehow he ended up apologizing to her, even if he felt it was mostly her fault. He didn't want to start that again. For once she could seek him out.

He handed his massive suit of black volcanic metal to his two squires who reverently waited to take care of it, and headed away towards his private study. He had a stack of officer recommendations to look at. He had intended to save it until tomorrow, but now he decided to use them as an excuse to stay up late and avoid Anora.

* * *

Michael briskly walked the steps up to his private study. It was a relatively small chamber next to the library, with a single window overlooking the city. Captain Kylon had tried to make him move to another more spacious room closer to the royal quarters, but he had refused. He liked the big library and he enjoyed the view of Denerim. He told himself that he needed to see and hear the city to remember it was real people out there, not just figures in columns.

By the time he had reached his study, Michael had again began considering to go and talk to Anora. Still, it never hurt to get some work done. He frowned as he entered the room. It was dark inside, but the window was slightly ajar. One of the servants must have forgotten to close the window after cleaning the room. He lit a candle and looked carefully. Something felt wrong and made the hairs at the back of his head stand out. Suddenly he saw a shadow move in a corner.

"Who's there!" he said sharply as his hand sought the long dagger he usually wore at his side.

"Why it's just little old me," a familiar voice said as a smiling figure emerged from the darkness.

"Leliana! but how... why...?" he burst out, taken completely by surprise. "Maker's breath, what are you doing here?"

"Are you so important that I need a reason to visit my dear friend now?" Leliana answered, "or should I have announced myself and requested an audience first, your highness?"

"No, of course not, or… well Captain Kylon will have a fit if he discovers you managed to sneak in like this," Michael replied.

"You really need to speak to Kylon, those guards you employ are far too lax. It's almost criminal," Leliana said with eyes glittering mischievously.

"I really don't know what brings you here like this Leliana, but it's wonderful to see you again."

Leliana smiled at him. She had been waiting for this moment and now when she finally met him, her heart beat a little faster. It had been a long time since she had seen him last, and part of her had feared that being Prince would have estranged him to her. Now she saw that, despite his new status, he really had not changed at all.

Leliana cocked her head and watched him critically. She longed to bring him to Val Royaux and go shopping for some really nice looking clothes to him. The things they dressed a Prince of Fereldan in here was far to simple and austere to do him justice, she thought. She had to admit that the plain dark green tunic he wore suited him, but then again almost anything looked good on him, she sighed.

"Are you growing a beard or have you just forgotten to shave?" Leliana asked him frowning.

"A little of both I guess," Michale replied ruefully.

"Well a nice trimmed beard can look manly, but promise you won't ever let is grow long. Those long bushy beards Fereldan men wear is just so… eww. " Leliana grimaced.

"Ah, but it's good to see you too," she said and smiled again.

"I really want to talk to you and hear what you've been up to since last we met Leliana, but this is so unexpected. It's already late and I think I should get some work done here, before dark. Can I see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Duty calls I hear, but don't worry Michael. I'll be here tomorrow too. Where do you want to meet?"

"I don't want half the court and a patrol of guards hanging over my shoulder. Can you slip in here, around the same time tomorrow?"

"Of course, until tomorrow then, my Prince." She stepped up to him and gently brushed his cheek with her lips. Then she opened the window and was gone.


	3. Careless Accusations

Chapter 3. Careless Accusations

In her private chambers Queen Anora was also considering the events of the day, while Erlina carefully unbraided her hair. She liked the soothing touch of her maid brushing her hair. And it helped her think.

She was still upset with Michael's childish outburst after court. She did feel a bit guilty for forcing him into accepting her ruling without a chance to voice his opinion, but he had to learn to stop sometime. The law was simple and she intended to follow it. He was far too prone to give special consideration to whatever noblewoman who batted her lashes at him.

That was part of the problem she had to admit. In the time she had spent with Michael she had discovered many things about him, but also about herself. He was a good Prince and partner for her, but more than that, she had to admit that she really cared for him. She had not had any real friend in her life except Cailan, but Cailan had been a boy, hardly out of his youth, before they had grown apart. The bond she felt with Michael was different.

She remembered the day he had come home from Amaranthine. She had missed him terribly and that night, after the banquet, she had been so happy to be with him again. It was the first time in her life that she had truly enjoyed physical intimacy. It had thrilled her, but also frightened her a bit.

Michael had so many friends. People like his fellow Grey Wardens, who where intensely loyal to him, whatever background they had come from. It was easy to see why they felt so, but she only had him. She hated the thought that he could make other women feel the same way about him that she did.

She sighed as Erlina finished brushing her hair. She didn't want to remain upset with him. For all his faults, she had never found any evidence that he had tried to cheat on her. She knew that most of her jealousy was unfounded. She rose from her chair as another maid brought her night gown.

"Do you know if Michael is up still, Erlina?" she asked her.

"I don't know your Majesty. I believe he was going to his study. He might have been delayed by his work."

"Maybe he is seeing his friend, your Majesty" the other maid Calinda said.

"What friend?" Anora said frowning.

Erlina made a little motion to Calinda to keep quiet, but she smiled blithely and continued.

"Oh, but haven't you heard. The guards say that the beautiful Orlesian bard who helped the Prince stop the Blight is back here in Denerim."

"I'm sure the Prince is merely busy with his work," Erlina replied glaring at Calinda. "I can go and tell him you are retiring now."

"Never mind," Anora said sharply. He can come when he chooses. Just leave me now, please."

* * *

Leliana strolled down the street towards the Market district. Even in the blossom of spring Denerim smelled like wet dog, she thought, but she didn't mind. She hummed a little light hearted tune and smiled to herself. It had been so good to see Michael again.

"Spare a silver for a war veteran kind lady" an elf in non descript rags called to her.

Leliana frowned and turned to the man. Despite the rags he wore, the elf seemed quite healthy to her. There was something fake about the way he leaned on his crutch and she could see a smirk on his face under the hood he wore.

"I think not. I don't see any wounds that would incapacitate a man willing to earn his coin honestly."

"Ah, but what of the wounds in my heart Lady. Your cruel words have quite incapacitated me."

Leliana's eyebrows rose. She knew that voice.

"Zevran! Is that you Zevran? What are you doing in Denerim."

"Now that is an excellent question, but the answer really requires a change of scene to do it justice. Might I suggest that we move ourselves to the nearest tavern before I answer it."

Once they found a private booth in the Gnarled Oak Tavern and ordered something to drink, Zevran began to explain.

"You do know that the Antivan Crows still are looking for me? Most of the time this is rather amusing. They are very skilled at setting up ambushes and I am equally apt at avoiding them. If it becomes too much of a bother I can always try to disappear for a while. I move from town to town until my notoriety catches up with me."

"You mean until you blow your cover, and some angry husband chases you out of town," Leliana retorted.

"Yes, well... there is that too," Zevran admitted.

"At any rate. I am currently residing in Denerim, but no one knows I'm here, except you of course. A week ago I heard rumors of an Orlesian bard that was secretly hiding here in Denerim. Naturally this had me worried. Had the Crows sent a bard to find me? If I could no longer trust seductive young women, my life would be so much more complicated."

"Imagine the my surprise when I see my good friend Leliana stroll down the street. Why, she is an Orlesian bard no less. I cannot imagine you taking gold from the Crows to find me, but my curiosity is piqued and here we are," Zevran finished his story.

Leliana looked at him puzzled.

"I am certainly not here on a mission to find you Zevran. I only arrived here this morning and I had no idea you where here until we met."

"Hmm... that is what I thought," Zevran frowned. " No matter. I'll find out one way or the other. But enough of me. May I ask what brings you to this quaint place of the world?"

"I have been sent to persuade the Orlesian ambassador to aide a client with some business contracts," Leliana replied.

"Then I advise you to be cautious. The ambassador is a most unpleasant lout. He only thinks of politics and commerce. No appreciation of the finer things in life, like that charming wife of his. It was she who let slip that a bard was supposed to be hiding here in Denerim."

Leliana pondered this, but then dismissed the thought. There were many reasons why a bard would be hiding in Denerim, and it didn't need to have anything to do with either of them."

"And you are only here for business then," Zevran asked carefully. "I couldn't help but notice that you where coming from the direction of the Royal Palace. Paying the royal couple your respect?"

"Yes, I saw Michael," Leliana answered airily. "Why not. You would too, if you weren't here incognito."

"True," Zevran admitted, "but I wouldn't sneak into the palace in the evening after dark. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Michael broke your heart once Leliana, are you sure you want to let him do it again?"

"I don't know what you mean Zevran," Leliana answered angrily.

"Oh really? The fact that you left Denerim just one week before his wedding was just a coincidence then?" Zevran asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that at all. Don't worry Zevran. I know what I'm doing," Leliana said with a forced smile.

"If you say so my dear, and you know where to find me, if you need me."

After a minute of silence they both rose and Leliana left the Tavern. Leliana chewed her lips as she walked down the dark streets to the other inn where she was staying. Her good mood had abandoned her. Zevran's words had hit a little too close to home for comfort.


	4. Have You seen Me?

Chapter 4. Have you seen me?

The next morning when Michael woke up, Anora was already out of bed and getting dressed. It was still gloomy outside, so she must have gotten up early. Michael ransacked his memory for any occasion that might explain her early rise.

"Do we have anything planned for today Anora?" Michael asked as he got out his dressing room.

"Nothing that needs concern you," Anora answered in a frosty tone. "You can run and play with the soldiers all day long if you want, or whatever you fancy."

Michael flinched. He had hoped that yesterdays argument would be forgotten now, but instead she seemed to be in a really foul mood. He was about to mention that Leliana was back in Denerim, but decided against it. Not when she was like that. I'll tell her later instead, he thought to himself.

"As you wish dear. I'll go see Master Denwick about the preparations for the hunt tomorrow then," Michael said instead and left hurriedly.

Anora watched him leave with a knot in her stomach. She had slept poorly last night and when she had woken up early she had not been able to go back to sleep.

Michael always liked to keep track of his old companions and often told her all about what he heard of them. Now he had not even mentioned that Leliana was back in Denerim. She cursed herself for a fool for doubting him, but she couldn't quite shake her worry off.

The rest of the day Michael and Anora managed to avoid each other all together. Several times Michael considered trying to find Anora and talk to her, but he kept finding excuses to avoid it. Once he actually went looking for her, but a maid told him she was busy and not to be disturbed.

He really couldn't understand why she had been so angry this morning. It was she who had started it when she refused to listen to him about Bann Oline. Maker's mercy, she ought to be the one who apologized to him.

Then Michael remembered Leliana. It would be so good to see her again. He missed her and he really need someone to talk to, he thought, sighing to himself.

Michael saddled his horse and went for a ride in the afternoon, but his heart wasn't really in it. He was only an average horseman on the best of days, and today he was too preoccupied with thoughts to enjoy the ride, even if the spring weather was bright and sunny.

* * *

He returned earlier than he had originally planned from the rise and went straight to his private study. He tried to concentrate on the rolls of parchment, but his eyes kept drifting towards the half open window. Would she really just sneak past the palace defenses come in as easily as yesterday? Probably he thought, smiling to himself.

He forced himself to continue with the officer commendations. It wasn't strictly speaking something he need to concern himself with, but he liked to get a feel for who the ranking nobles in the royal army was. He had almost lost himself in his reading, when he heard a noise from the window. He looked up and saw Leliana stand smiling beside the window making a theatrical bow.

"Your highness," she said.

"Leliana, you made it after all," he said. Michael rose smiling in return and gave her light hug.

"So... where to now Michael?" she asked him.

He frowned. He hadn't really thought that far. He just wanted a moment on his own with her, to catch up on old times with Leliana, but he didn't want half the Castle watching over his back. Leliana saw his concern, but just looked smugly at him and motioned him to look out through the window.

Michael looked carefully. Beneath him the sun was setting and the first lights where being lit in Denerim. Then he looked to the left and saw a rope hanging down from the roof. He turned quizzically to Leliana.

"Come on Michael," she whispered. "You've been locked up in here too long. You need an adventure."

Michael was going to say something about the Darkspawn invasion in Amaranthine, but Leliana was already out through the window. Shaking his head, he leaned out through the window to catch the rope.

He tried to forget the height as he climbed up the rope, up onto the palace roof. Leliana sat waiting for him, leaning on an ugly looking gargoyle thing. She had opened a leather bag and pulled a bottle of wine she had began to uncork.

"What is this?" Michael said smiling in disbelief. "Are we having a picnic now?"

"We're just enjoying the view. Don't you know that this the best view of Denerim," Leliana answered him.

"You mean when it's getting dark and you are high above so you can't really see it?" Michael said jokingly.

"I knew you would understand," Leliana giggled.

For a long time the just sat there and enjoyed the sight. As the dusk set in and city grew darker they began to discuss their other companions. Leliana told him that Zevran was in Denerim, but wasn't sure if he wanted to make himself known or not.

"Have you... heard anything from Alistair yet?" Leliana asked him carefully.

"Nothing," Michael admitted sadly. "I have tried to find a way to get in touch with him, but I have found no trace of him."

"It wasn't your fault you know," Leliana tried to comfort him.

"Yes it was," he said and shook his head.

She softly stroked his cheek. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Don't mind me," he said and tried to smile. "It's just been... a lot lately."

"Life as a Prince is not all fun and games then?"

"Not exactly," Michael replied sadly.

Then he started to tell her about yesterdays fight with Anora, and before he knew it he had began to pour out all his frustration and bitterness to her.

Leliana listened intently. As she listened she felt a strange sinking feeling inside. She looked wistfully at him, until she had to avert her eyes and compose herself.

Michael noticed that she had stopped looking at him and grew silent. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pour everything on you like that. I must be boring you."

"You love her, don't you?" Leliana said softly. "You really love the Queen, that's why you are hurting so."

"I...You... you are right of course," Michael sighed, looking down at his hands. "Maker help me, but I do."

"Then you should tell her more often," Leliana said and smiled at him.

"I would be happy if I just knew how to keep her from getting mad at me all the time."

"Don't be stupid. Even Queen's are women. You should tell her that you love her as often as you can. But now I've taken too much of your time Michael. Let's go back inside, before someone starts to suspect that I've abducted their Prince."

Leliana rose and motioned him to follow.

They both climbed down the rope and back into Michael's study.

"Thank you so much Leliana. you are a wonderful friend and I really missed our talks," Michael said finally.

Leliana tried to smile. Once maybe he could really have been hers, but now he was truly lost to her.

At least I will have one memory of him, she thought and before Michael knew what had happened, she grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. Michael was caught completely off guard. Without really knowing what he did, he answered the kiss.

Suddenly the door was flung open.

"I am sure I saw him here your Majesty and...oh!"

Michael and Leliana let go of each other horrified, as Queen Anora stared at them behind the wide eyed chamber maid. Anora's eyes narrowed and she turned away.

"Let's go Calinda," Anora said icily. "My husband is just saying goodbye to his... friend. I'm sure she was about to leave us now anyway."


	5. Asunder

Chapter 5. Asunder

Zevran automatically reached for his dagger when he heard the light knock on his door at the Gnarled Oak Tavern.

"Zevran, are you there?" he heard Leliana's voice.

Zevran kept the dagger ready and carefully opened the door to peer out. Then he saw Leliana standing alone outside. He opened the door to welcome her, but his smile faded when he saw her face.

"Oh Zevran. I've made a mess of everything," Leliana wailed.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come inside and tell me. You look terrible."

Leliana stumbled inside, slumped on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

"It can't be that bad. It's not like Ferelden is going to be cast into civil war because the Queen found you in bed with Michael is it?"

"Not quite, but not too far away either," Leliana said miserably.

"Well, that would indeed explain the tears then," Zevran said softly. "What happened?"

Zevran sat down beside her, as Leliana retold everything that had happened earlier in the evening.

"And he loves the Queen. I thought it was just politics, but he loves her," Leliana sobbed.

"I see. I am truly sorry Leliana," Zevran said sadly. He softly stroked her hair.

"I am afraid that Fereldan is a country full of brambles and thorns. A foreign flower like you or me can easily get lost here," Zevran said.

"I thought the Empress said that Anora was the flower of Ferelden, not some vicious thorn," Leliana said wiping a tear.

"Far from me to question an Empress," Zevran said seriously, "but personally I think the Queen and our Prince are both the same sort of flower. They are very pretty to look at, but you can easily get hurt if you get too close."

Leliana curled up with her head in his lap.

"Now the Queen hates Michael and I guess he hates me, and it's all my fault. I have to do something," she whimpered.

"Your thoughts do you credit, but they aren't very practical. Just what do you think you could say to the Queen that she would believe, coming from you?" Zevran asked her. "Assuming that you survive entering the Palace to begin with."

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Well, if had been me, this would be the time I just left town as fast as possible," Zevran said. "He broke your heart and you may have caused a crack in his, so technically you could call it even. But I guess you don't want to do that."

Leliana shook her head.

"Hmm... and I suppose a night of wild debauchery with me at the Pearl to forget your sorrows is also out of the question."

"Yes, Zevran" Leliana smiled beneath her tears.

"Then how about this. I order a couple of bottles of the least offensive wine I can find here and then we drink it together while we trade stories of how dreadful these Fereldans are. Later I, being a man of healthy appetites, will no doubt try to take advantage of your weakened state. But by the time you are too drunk to resist my charms, I will be too drunk to force my way past that leather bodice of yours anyway. So nothing will happen, and tomorrow it will all be forgotten so we won't even be embarrassed about it"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Zev!" Leliana giggled.

* * *

Anora lie awake alone in her bed, fighting her tears. She was angry with her foolish husband and that slutty little redhead Leliana, but most of all she was angry with herself. She really had made herself believe that Michael somehow was different than Cailan and other men. She had been so stupid.

She wanted to scream and rage at everything, but once Michael was out of sight and she was alone, then all she could feel was this horrible constricting weight in her chest that threatened to crush her.

Why did he have to do that? Why now? when she was finally beginning to feel good about being with him.

Maybe it was all her fault. Maybe all men were like that. It didn't matter how hard she struggled to be the Queen she had been raised to be. Maybe it was natural for any man to prefer some little strumpet that could batt her eye lashes prettily, over someone like her.

But why had he gone to such lengths to try and make her imagine that he was different then? Why couldn't he just have been honest about it from the beginning. She could have dealt with that. It would have been no more than she would have expected. It would have been infinitely better than this horrid sense of betrayal and pain.

The worst part was that he had the nerve to deny things. That it somehow wasn't at all what she thought. That had made her so angry with him that she had slapped him. He had even pretended to become angry himself and claimed that she didn't listen.

Why did he have do such a stupid thing. Why did he have to make her care like this? she wondered sobbing to herself.

* * *

The next morning Leliana woke up with a dull headache and a mouth like grinding stone. For a short moment she hoped that yesterday's events had just been a bad dream, but then she realized it was all horribly true. She pried her eyes open and realized it was long past daybreak.

She was back in her own room. Zevran must have manage to get her there somehow in the early hours. She got up arduously and saw Zevran beginning to show signs of life on her couch.

"Good morning Zevran," she said.

"Mhmm..." he groaned and opened his eyes too.

"So... I'm sleeping on your couch and with all my clothes on. I can only assume that you managed to defend your virtue then, such as it is," he said and smiled weakly.

"You don't have to pretend Zev. You were a perfect gentleman all evening and you know it," Leliana replied and smiled fondly at him.

"Yes.. well, that may be, but I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold after all."

Leliana slapped him playfully, when a knock on the door made them freeze. Instantly alert they both reached for the nearest weapon.

"ello, is anyone there?" an unknown female voice with an Orlesian accent spoke.

Leliana motioned Zevran to hide behind the couch as she carefully approached the door. There was another knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Leliana said carefully.

"Please hurry. You must let me in. I can't remain here long," the voice said on the other side of the door.

Leliana carefully opened the door and saw a pretty elf woman stand outside. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Please let me in. It is me, Erlina, Queen Anora's chamber maid," the woman said.

Leliana looked at Erlina dazed and let her slip past her into the room.

"Please, can we... speak privatly?" Erlina asked.

Leliana coughed nervously and Zevran rose smiling from behind the couch. Erlina looked at him surprised.

"It's not what it seems," Zevran said winked at her.

"This... this is another of Michael's companions, no?" Erlina asked her.

"Yeas, and whatever message you have, you can say it now. I trust Zevran with my life," Leliana answered her.

Erlina sat down on the edge of the couch, as far away from the grinning Zevran as she could.

"Before I say anything else I must ask you something Leliana. Are... are you and the Prince... lovers?"

"That's none of your business!" Leliana retorted angrily. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Please, I must know. this is very important," Erlina implored her.

"No," Leliana finally admitted. "He has no such feelings for me. I give you my word."

Erlina looked carefully at Leliana and saw her discomfort. She was very aware of exactly how Leliana had worded her answer. Then she nodded.

"Good, because if you really are Michael's friends, then he, and the Queen, needs your help."

"Not to question your judgment, my Lady, but right now I sincerely doubt either of them would be very interested in our help, at least not Leliana's," Zevran said. "Unless perhaps the Queen knows I was with the Antivan Crows, in which case I must respectfully decline. I won't kill Michael for her, nor Leliana."

Erlina looked distastefully at Zevran.

"It's not like that." Erlina said impatiently. "I think they both really need your help, but they don't know it yet."


	6. A Test of Faith

Chapter 6. A Test of Faith

Leliana and Zevran followed Erlina, dressed up as delivery men. They each carried a load of assorted bundles as packets to complete the disguise. None of the palace guards challenged them, as everyone knew Erlina was the Queen's favorite chamber maid. They simply assumed he had been shopping on behalf of the Queen.

"This really brings back memories, doesn't it Erlina?" Zevran asked her gaily. "Us disguised and you helping us to get in so we can get to the Queens chamber. Why it seems like only yesterday we where sneaking into that rascal Howe's manor."

Erlina snorted. If what she suspected was true, then she truly needed their help, because without proof she wasn't sure the Queen would listen to her, least of all now. And after hearing what Zevran had to say, she was more convinced than ever, that she was correct. But even so, she had several times regretted allowing Leliana to bring the Antivan assassin along. His flippant humor and unceasing outrageous flirting made her cringe inwardly.

They quickly made their way through the palace towards the royal quarters. Zevran and Leliana kept their gaze low and tried to be inconspicuous. One of the guards who apparently knew Erlina stopped to chat a bit her. Erlina squirmed as she forced herself to be polite and listen, while the other two tried to hide their features behind their loads.

Eventually they reached the door to the royal bed chamber. Erlina motioned to them to be silent. They carefully unloaded their burdens on the floor, without making so much as a sound. Erlina opened the door ajar and peered into the chamber.

They all hard faint sounds from one side of the room where Erlina knew that Anora had her dressing room. She made a sign to the others to remain outside as she opened the door further and tiptoed into the bedroom towards the sound.

Erlina finally reached the door to the Queens dressing room. She stood still lsitening to the sounds inside, then she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh!" the chamber maid gasped, when she saw Erlina. "Erlina, don't sneak upon me like that. you frightened me."

"You don't fool me anymore, Calinda," Erlina said angrily. "I know all about your game."

"Maker's mercy, whatever are you talking about Erlina," Calinda answered, her eyes huge and innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me. Is it the Empress who paid you to come here or just one of her cronies?"

Something changed imperceptibly in Calinda's feature. Her eyes narrowed and darted across the room. She slowly approached Erlina.

"Well, well, you think you are so clever little Erlina, don't you. Haven't you heard what happens to little girls who stick their noses where they don't belong?"

Erlina backed away from her as she slowly advanced menacingly. Gone was the innocent prattling chamber maid. Calinda pulled a long slim dagger, she had hidden in the folds of her apron.

Then Calinda stopped, eyes wide open. She tried to open her mouth, but only a thin gurgling sound came as she slumped to the floor.

"They come to a very sad end," Zevran said softly as he looked at Calinda's body, with his blade lodged in her back and a red stain slowly spreading around it.

Erlina swallowed. This was her plan, but it was one thing to plan for someone to die and it was a very different thing to see Calinda die so swiftly from the assassin's lethal blade right in front of her eyes.

Leliana bowed and inspected the fallen girl's corpse carefully.

"This woman was a bard. I am certain of it," she said after a while.

"And she matches the description I got from the ambassador's wife," Zevran nodded. "What shall we do with the body?"

"I don't know," said Erlina. "We need something to cover her with, before we can get her out of here. Can you just hide her in the wardrobe until I can find something to wrap her in."

"Why?" Leliana asked. "Maker help me, I thought the whole purpose was to show this as evidence to the Queen."

"She is dead and right now we are the only ones who know the truth. We should ransack her belongings for more incriminating evidence, before we tell anyone," Erlina answered.

Suddenly they heard a sound outside.

"Erlina, is that you?" they heard Queen Anora say.

Erlina stared wide eyed, but Zevran and Leliana quickly managed to force the dead body into the huge wardrobe, before they climbed into the adjoining wardrobe, both of them."

"This is like old times really you know, hiding in a Queens wardrobe," Zevran whispered, "although being fully clothed is a novelty I suppose. Have I told you..."

"Maker's mercy. Shut up Zev!" Leliana hissed.

"There you are," Anora said irritably as she entered her dressing room and sat down in her chair.

"Y... your Majesty," Erlina said unsteadily.

"My hair is a mess. I need you to comb it and do it properly please." Anora said.

The truth was that she really just needed to relax. She had been to upset all day to think properly. She needed to feel Erlina's soothing fingers brushing her hair. Her mind kept returning to that horrible scene yesterday.

"Ouch!" Anora winced. "What are you doing?"

Erlina was close to fainting. She tried desperately to concentrate on the Queen's hair, but this was the second time she had yanked it so hard that it hurt Anora.

Erlina opened her mouth to whisper an apology, when they both heard a strange grating sound from the wardrobe where the others had hid Calinda's body.

"What's that?" Anora frowned.

"I... I..." Erlina tried to say something coherently, but no words came.

Suddenly a wardrobe door opened and Zevran stumbled out.

"Oh, your Majesty, how awkward! Did I interrupt something?" Zevran smiled as he ajusted his clothing.

"From the looks of it I should be asking you the same thing," Anora said acridly. "I think you owe me an explanation," she continued, staring at Erlina.

"I swear. It's not..." Erlina stammered.

"A thousand pardons, your Majesty, but this saucy little minx had promised me that we would be alone here."

Erlina looked as if she would choke on something.

"Wait a moment," Anora said eyes narrowing. "I know you. You are that Crow Zevran. Michael's cmpanion. What is really going on here."

Erlina shot Zevran a silent plea, but he only shrugged sheepishly.

"Someone give me one reason why I shouldn't call the guards right this moment!" Anora demanded.

"I can explain everything," Leliana said, stepping out of the wardrobe too.

"You!" Anora's eyes lit with fury. "You conniving little harlot. I will kill you myself!"

"Wait!" Zevran raised his hands. "No doubt you will get a chance to have us all beheaded shortly, but please hear her out first."

Anora glared at Leliana, with her hands curled like claws, then she slowly forced herself to relax.

"Speak then," she said curtly. "Or are there more people hiding in my closet, I should know of?"

"Not a living soul," Zevran assured her blithely.

"I don't deny that things looks bad, but you should be aware that my being here is all part of plan engineered by a very dangerous nobleman from Orlais. And I believe that the goal of his plan was to drive you apart from your husband."

"Are you saying that the reason I found you in my husband's arms is because of some convoluted Orlesian plot?" Anora said incredulously. Are you totally insane?"

"Your Majesty, please listen to them," Erlina begged her. "I know it sounds insane, but it's true."

"Anora, I mean your Majesty, there is an ambitious nobleman in Val Royaux called the Fox. He wants to earn favor with the Empress and so he engineered all this. He guessed that I had… feelings for Michael. First he filled my head with gossip that you and the Michael did not like each other. Then he sent me to Denerim on an errand, hoping I would look for him."

Leliana talked hurriedly, trying to say everything before Anora changed her mind and did something violent.

"He also sent a bard, Calinda, to infiltrate the royal household and make sure that anything that happened when I met Michael appeared in the worst possible light. I do not know how far she would have carried this vicious game of hers. But I wouldn't be surprised if she had instructions to use any opportunity to assassinate either you or Michael and make it look like a fit of jealous rage."

"It's true. I saw it," Erlina said. "Haven't you noticed how Calinda always had some poisonous little comment to drop, looking all innocent, or how she knew how to let you find your husband at the worst possible moment?"

Anora looked carefully at them all, with her mouth pursed. She had intended to fire that poisonous little chatterbox Calinda, but an Orlesian spy? That was just too preposterous. And yet, somehow the whole story seemed just too fantastic to be a lie.

She looked at Leliana for a long moment.

"Even if what you say is true, it still don't explain why my husband kissed you," she said finally.

Leliana bit her lip. Anora's voice had almost broken as she spoke those last words. Maker's breath, Leliana thought. She loves him too.

"You really didn't see him kissing me," Leliana said finally. "It's true that I was tempted to see if he would be amenable to a… little dalliance, believing that his marriage to you to be just a formality. But I soon realized that he wasn't interested. All you saw was me ambushing him with an overeager good bye."

Anora stood motionless staring at Leliana. Leliana swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Please forgive him. He loves you, your Majesty. Only you. Of that I have no doubt."

Anora looked down for a moment, but then she regained her composure.

"And where is Calinda now?" she finally asked with an unnatural calm.

"She is dead, your Majesty," Erlina whispered. "She tried to kill me, when I confronted her."

Zevran nodded towards the wardrobe.

Anora took a deep breath.

"I see, So then it seems that all that remains is for me is to decide what to do with the three of you."

"I should kill you and lock you up in a dungeon for touching my husband Leliana, but then again you may have saved my life too. I suppose that you are free to leave. But if you know what's good for you, you will not come near my husband EVER again," Anora said tersely. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Leliana replied humbly.

"Your part in this seems quite innocent Zevran. You are also free to leave, but I give you fair warning. If I ever hear a rumor spread in Denerim that an Antivan Crow has been hiding in the Queen's wardrobe I will have you hunted to the edge of Thedas. Is that understood?"

"Most assuredly so, your Majesty."

"You, Erlina, have broken my trust in so many ways, that I can't recount it all. But there is again the small matter of saving my life too. You are forgiven Erlina, but don't you ever get involved with something like this again, without telling me.

"No, never your Majesty. Thank you," Erlina whispered gratefully.

"Now I suggest that you all depart with haste," Anora said and rubbed her temples. "One day I'll explain everything to my husband, but I really don't want him to find us all in here today. This is just… too much."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was evening and Michael had hid himself in his study all day. He knew he couldn't postpone facing Anora forever, but he was in no hurry either. Maker help him, what a mess this was.

He heard a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he said tiredly.

"It's me," Anora said and entered the room. She closed the door behind herself and watched him in silence for a while.

"You have very… capable friends Michael. Do you realize that?" she said.

Anora watched Michael intently. There was something predatory about her movements, and yet she didn't seem as angry anymore. Involontarily Michael stepped backwards until he felt the cold stone wall behind him.

"I… eh… I know." Michael answered carefully, trying to understand this strange mood she seemd to be in.

"Leliana have explained the... incident yesterday," she said.

"Oh!," he answered surprised.

"I am still mad at you, you know," Anora continued, stepping closer to him, eyes fixed on him.

"I understand," he answered. He couldn't meet her intense gaze and looked down at the floor instead. "I guess I deserve that."

"You do," she said tersely. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you for kissing that woman, no matter what excuses she has made for you."

Then her face softened and she took his hands in her.

"But I don't want to lose you, Michael," she said, her voice husky. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

She was so close to him now. He realized how much he ached to hold her and feel her again. He finally looked up and met her eyes.

"You'll never lose me, I swear," he whispered hoarsely, and took her in his arms.

He realized that he would probably never ever understand her. She was simply the most stubborn and impossible woman he had ever known.

"I love you, Anora," he whispered, his face buried in her hair. "I love you so much."

Then she silenced him with kiss full of hunger and desire.

* * *

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Leliana wondered.

"Of course she will," Zevran answered her. "She will make him pay for it no doubt, but eventually she will forgive him."

Zevran smiled contentedly, sitting on the roof of the Royal Palace in Denerim, with Leliana's head on his lap, as they both watched the setting sun.

"That's good. They really do make a nice couple." Leliana sighed.

"Yes they do."

He is all yours now Queen, Leliana thought wistfully to herself. But he did kiss me back. I know he did.

"I just wish she could teach him to dress better," she said finally.

"Fashion is lost on Fereldans," Zevran replied.


End file.
